Half-Blood
Half-Bloods are the result of a birth, and not of an infection. They are the result of a union between a full werewolf and a full human that can control it's own transformations. The resulting child would only be considered half of each species. They would have some of the senses of the werewolf, but likely in a diluted / weakened state. They would appear much more human than a full werewolf, and would have little problem resisting the urge to transform. Many half-werewolf half-humans live their whole lives not knowing the truth about who they really are. They feel different, but never have any kind of explanation for what they feel. Their lifespan is typical to that of a human, though most tend to live at the very longest end of the human lifespan. Most tend to keep a fairly youthful appearance their whole lives. Bloodline Those werewolves that are born from both parents who are werewolves are the mainstay of werewolf society, the pure-bloods. Most Elders of tribes and those who perform the unglamorous tasks of making the tribe function are pure-bloods. Due to the tendency to interbreed with compatible races, werewolves are not always born into werewolf communities. In cases where a werewolf breeds with a wolf or human, a Half-Blood may result. Half-Bloods are physically weaker than pure-bloods, giving credence to the claims by purists that breeding with non-weres weakens the race. Although their detractors are swift to point out that half-bloods create children indistinguishable from pure-bloods. Half-Bloods are often raised at the fringes of werewolf society. Some grow up with their non-werewolf parent not knowing what they are until the change comes. Others are raised in full knowledge of what they will eventually become. The half-bloods, at least those born of man, are the strongest link between the werewolves and the humans. Being of both worlds, they tend towards being able to understand the wants and needs of both cultures. Many half-bloods end up acting as mediators and facilitators for their tribes, smoothing the relationship between weres and humans. In some cases, the union of werewolf and non-werewolf will produce a wolf or human child who is not a were, but carries the trait in their genes. In future generations a werewolf may be born of wolf or human parents, if one of those parents has some werewolf blood. These are the recessives. Recessives are nearly twice as physically powerful as even the strongest pure-bloods. Invariably the change takes recessives entirely unawares, making for extremely confused and often dysfunctional individuals. In cases where recessives are tamed, enlightened and integrated into werewolf society they make strong, aggressive and uncompromising leaders. Triggers Most half-bloods have a trigger that makes them transform. For example, if a Half-Blood is in human form and it gets extremely hyper, it will transform. Other triggers are: getting to angry, getting hurt, getting too much adrenaline, or to protect something or someone. When they die or get knock out, most of them turn back into human form. Psychological Characteristics Half-Bloods are known to be aggressive even in human form. Those with the werewolf gene still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have an higher body temperature then humans. Activating the curse is also painful. *Increased risk taking *Aberrant social behavior *Homicidal tendencies *Increased sexual desire *Rebelliousness and distrust of authority *Animal-like mannerisms such as growling Powers *'Shapeshifting:' It is explained that the older a Half-Bloods becomes in age, the more control they can exert over their transformation, to the point that they can change at will, possessing full mental control of their wolf form. *'Superhuman Strength:' It should be noted that when in their werewolf form they are stronger than when in human form, able to break through solid concrete walls, and seem to be stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances. Their strength seems to be tied to their anger, becoming stronger the more they give into their rage. *'Superhuman Speed:' Half-Bloods can move supernaturally faster then both man and wolves. They are able to catch up to a moving car, and they are impossible to catch a glimpse of them. *'Superhuman Agility:' Their agility is greater then humans, their able to can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. Also, they have the ability to run on four legs, allowing them to cross over distances at a fast rate, and they're able to land on their feet when falling from above. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Half-Blood's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. They can subsequently survive being hit by it head on without being seriously injured. *'Superhuman Senses: They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans and are also able to sense supernatural creatures in close proximity to themselves. *'''Wallcrawling: Half-Bloods can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. *'Healing Factor: '''Half-Bloods also possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities. Their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. *'Claws and Fangs: Half-Bloods also have access to powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and claws, making them deadly close-quarters combatants. Weakness *'''Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane can kill half-bloods, cause them to change, or even heal them if used correctly. *'Lunar Cycle': When there is a full moon in the sky at night, half-bloods are driven to transform into their wolf-form for the entire duration of the full moon. *'Magic': Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of half-blood to explode. *'Heart Extraction': If the heart of a half-blood is removed, it will cause instant death. Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Humans